What Happens in Hell, Traduction
by Lady Slashie
Summary: Accusé du meurtre de Quirrell à 11ans, Harry Potter est envoyé à Azkaban, placé coïncidemment dans la cellule à côté de son parrain, Sirius Black. Maintenant, 3ans plus tard, Harry et Sirius s'enfuient, et il est temps de se venger de Wormtail, de revoir Moony, Ron, et Hermione alors que le Ministère cherche à travers le monde sorcier les deux criminels. Fiction de SparkledDreams.


Coucou ! Me voici, me voilà avec une traduction ! Oui Mesdames-Messieurs, je traduis ! :D Bon, on verra bien le résultat... Pour ceux qui se demande qui a été assez fou pour me prêter son histoire, je vous présentes **Sparkled Dreams**. Allez lire l'histoire en original !

Enfin, je vais pas m'enlever des lecteurs non plus... ;)

Alors, tout est à **JK Rowling** et l'histoire à **Sparkled Dreams**. Et maintenant ENJOY !

(ps : Ceux qui lisent 'Grey', ne me tuez pas ! Pitié ! Sachez que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance d'écrit alors la suite ne va pas tarder à être publiée :) Hum, je pense après les épreuves du bac, vers la semaine du 24 juin ! Voili voilou. Bisous !)

* * *

"Gamin, tu es réveillé ? Merci de ne pas être mort pendant la nuit, tu aurais infesté l'endroit."

Harry Potter se redressa de son matelas, avec des étourdissements et des vertiges. "Merde," répondit Harry en retour. Son parrain eut l'air faussement offensé. Il posa une main sur son cœur avec une expression peinée.

"Tu me blesses, Harry," souffla Sirius de manière exagérée. "Euh, non. C'est toi qui joues avec les choses pointues que tu as dans ta cellule," répondit Harry, grimaçant un faible sourire à travers les barreaux qui les séparaient.

Placé à Azkaban pour l'assassinat de Quirinus Quirrell pendant sa première année à Poudlard, le garçon avait eu quatorze ans depuis une semaine et demie, et censé être en train de commencer sa quatrième année à Poudlard tout aussi vite. Tout comme Sirius, Harry n'avait jamais reçu de procès, et il pouvait remercier Fudge pour cela.

Heureusement et malheureusement, selon le point de vue, Harry avait été placé à côté de son parrain. Heureusement parce que Harry gagna la première personne à jamais l'aimer dont il se souvenait, et malheureusement parce que cela signifiait que les Détraqueurs pouvaient le tourmenter. C'est quelque chose qu'ils faisaient souvent, se nourrissant de ses abondants mauvais souvenirs.

«Tu sais, elles aident quand tu as de terribles démangeaisons juste en dessous de l'omoplate, ou quand tu es en train de te battre contre une sangsue vampirique", commenta Sirius avec désinvolture. Harry pencha son corps mince contre le mur de sa cellule.

"Et tu parles d'expérience, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Tu ne veux pas savoir"

Sirius étudia Harry. Quand il avait d'abord été déposé dans la cellule, le garçon, visiblement mal nourri et petit, 4 à 7 kg en dessous du poids normal d'un garçon de 11 ans. Aujourd'hui, trois ans plus tard, Harry était mince comme du papier. Foncées, presque noires, des cernes reposaient en permanence sous ses yeux. Sa peau, presque translucide, était assez pâle pour être albinos. Harry avait peut-être grandi de quelques centimètres depuis ses onze ans, mais étant près de quatorze ans, il n'aurait pas dû être d'environ 5'4.

Sirius n'était lui-même pas au mieux de sa forme, soit. Mêmes cernes, même perte de poids, même teint-même torture. Sirius voudrait qu'Harry n'ait jamais été déposé ici, pendant trois ans encore moins. Il pouvait voir qu'il commençait à s'enfoncer.

"Tu peux toujours te transformer en Winglet," suggéra Sirius, en se référant à la douleur évidente des Détraqueurs. Sirius avait enseigné à Harry comment devenir un animagus pour l'aider avec les effets des Détraqueurs et ce fut le moment où Harry fit confiance à Sirius. Il fallut un certain temps, et finalement, Harry se transforma en un petit mais costaud oiseau brun clair. Sirius avait immédiatement donné à Harry le surnom Winglet, et cela irritait Harry à n'en plus finir.

«Je pourrais, mais ça enlève la possibilité de te taquiner, alors je vais supporter," répondit Harry en plaisantant. Sirius savait que c'était une habitude pour éviter à son parrain de s'inquiéter.

Malgré des années d'abus chez les Dursley, Harry avait un cœur d'or. Il était attentif et aimant, et aussi fidèle que son parrain. Sirius était surpris que la forme animagus de son filleul ne soit pas un chien.

"Hé, regardez-le ! Quand je pense que j'ai pris sur mon temps déjà extrêmement chargé pour apprendre à se protéger au petit imbécile que tu es !» rétorqua Sirius. Le truc avec Sirius et Harry était qu'ils pouvaient s'insulter l'un l'autre, et à la fin, ils s'aimaient encore plus inconditionnellement. La plupart du temps, le duo riait ensemble, tout en essayant d'ignorer l'injustice qui leur était infligée. Le soir, Harry se demandait ce qu'étaient devenus ses meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, tandis que Sirius pensait à son seul meilleur ami restant, Remus Lupin, qui croit actuellement qu'il est coupable. La vie n'a jamais traité Harry ou Sirius correctement.

"Tu veux dire, ce temps que tu passes en fait à te moquer de Bella ?"

"l faut que tu arrêtes de toujours me rappeler mes défauts ! Je suis imparfait, crois-le ou non."

"Crois-moi, je sais."

"Alors le chiot a du mordant, hein?"

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu insistes pour m'appeler chiot alors que je suis un oiseau très intimidant."

Sirius éclata de rire. «S'il te plaît ! Même ma mère sur son 31 était plus effrayante que toi. Tu me rappelles un bébé chouette que j'ai vu une fois dans un magasin d'animaux à Pré-au-Lard. Né quelques semaines avant. Mère parlait de la façon dont ces monstruosités étaient dégoûtantes," dit Sirius amèrement, se souvenant de son enfance misérable.

"Sirius?"

"Ouais?"

...

«Est-ce que je suis abject ?"Harry se sentit stupide d'avoir l'air aussi enfantin. Tu es tout sauf abject. C'est le Ministère qui est abject d'avoir jeté un garçon de 11 ans dans une cellule, entouré d'un tueur en série présumé et d'une authentique garce !"

"J'ai entendu ça, Black !"

"C'était le but, cousine !"

* * *

Et voilà ! Fini ! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez et je transmettrai à l'auteur ! :) Et merci beaucoup à **Matsuyama **et **Remus J. Potter-Lupin** !


End file.
